


Let's Wait Awhile

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gratuitous Smut, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace are waiting to have sex, but that doesn't mean they can't do other things.





	Let's Wait Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo remember when I was like "This will be my last bit of smut for a while!" I lied lmao. This wasn't supposed to be smut though. It was gonna be rated teen but then I was like, you know what let me just give the girls what they want. So here you go.
> 
> I really hope that Nafessa and Chantal never find these fics lmaooo I would DIE don't tell them they exist okay guys? This is a fucking SECRET. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Grace closed her apartment door, turned around and took Anissa into her arms. Anissa smiled as Grace pressed her against the locked door, and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

“That was the longest drive of my life,” Grace said breathlessly, pulling back slightly to look at Anissa. “You have no idea how badly I wanted you to pull the car over so I could kiss you.” She kissed Anissa again, raising her brows when she heard a soft moan come from the other woman.

“Believe me, I’m surprised we didn’t get pulled over, as fast as I was going,” Anissa smiled, wrapping her arms around Grace’s neck. “Can we go to your room?” Grace nodded quickly, taking a step back and grabbing Anissa’s hand, pulling her toward her room. She opened her bedroom door, not bothering to flip the light switch as she led Anissa to the bed. She grabbed Anissa’s hips gently and lifted her onto the mattress, immediately kissing her again the second her head hit the pillow. They both kicked their shoes off clumsily as their hands explored each other’s bodies.

“Wait, can you turn on a light,” Anissa chuckled lightly as she pushed Grace back. Grace leaned towards her bedside table, her hand fumbling as she struggled to find her lamp.

“Stupid lamp,” Grace muttered, making Anissa laugh. She sighed loudly as she finally found the switch, and turned it, illuminating her bedroom in a soft amber glow. She turned her attention back to the woman on her bed. “Better?” Anissa smiled up at Grace. 

“Much better, now I can actually see you,” Anissa said, tugging on Graces shirt. She wrapped her legs around Grace’s waist as she leaned down to kiss her again. Anissa sighed and slid her hands into Grace’s dark hair. Her legs squeezed Grace tighter, and she moaned as Grace swept her tongue across her lower lip. 

“Mmm, anyone ever tell you you’re a great kisser,” Anissa murmured as Grace’s hands moved up her back slowly. She stared at Grace’s full lips as they curved into a smile.

“Yes,” Grace said with an eyebrow raise, making Anissa laugh again. 

“You’re not even gonna play along like I’m the first to say it?” Anissa pouted playfully. 

“No,” Grace smiled. “But I appreciate the compliment. Stop talking and let me kiss you.”

“Yes ma’am.” Anissa cupped Grace’s cheeks and captured her lips again. Grace pressed her hips down into Anissa and let out a deep moan. She broke the kiss and stared down at Anissa.

“I guess I should say it back,” she said in a low voice.

“What?” Anissa asked, slightly confused. 

“You’re an _amazing_ kisser,” Grace said, biting her lower lip as Anissa used her legs to pull her impossibly close. 

“Thank you,” she said. She squeezed her legs around Grace even tighter before releasing her, only to repeat the process. Grace’s breathing grew ragged. She placed a hand next to Anissa’s head and gripped the comforter, her groin beginning to ache. 

“Anissa,” Grace said huskily. Anissa bit her own lip and tugged at the button on Grace’s pants. Grace closed her eyes and covered Anissa’s hand with her own. “Wait.” 

“What’s wrong?” Anissa asked, removing her hand from Grace’s pants. Grace smiled at her.

“I want you, _so_ bad, but I don’t want our first time to be after a random night out,” Grace admitted. “I know I must sound super corny but, that first time really means something to me. I wanna be ready for you.” Anissa nodded.

“I totally understand,” she said quickly. “You’re not corny. I’m glad I mean that much to you.” 

“You mean a lot to me. As for tonight though,” Grace started, grinning at Anissa. “Maybe there’s something else we can do.” 

“Like what?” Anissa asked curiously. Grace took Anissa’s hand, and slid it toward her own pants. Anissa gave Grace a surprised look as she unbuttoned them. 

“I wanna watch you,” Grace said, unbuttoning her own pants now. “And you can watch me.” 

“Touch ourselves?” Anissa asked, smiling. “That’s kind of hot.” 

“It’s the next best thing,” Grace said. She kissed Anissa softly. “What do you think?” 

“I think you’re creative when you’re horny,” Anissa smirked as she slid her hand into her pants. Grace bit her lip and did the same. Anissa sighed, her eyes closing briefly as she made contact with the slick wet heat between her legs.

“Wanna know a secret,” Grace said quietly as she stroked her clit. She smiled slightly when Anissa moaned in response. “I think about you all the time when I’m doing this.”

“Oh yeah? What exactly do you think about,” Anissa asked, furrowing her brow as her fingers moved faster. 

“You touching me. Like this,” Grace breathed heavily as she stared into Anissa’s eyes, struggling to keep her own open. “Your fingers inside me. Your tongue on my body.”

“I think about you too,” Anissa moaned, looking down Grace’s body to see her hand moving inside of her dark jeans. She reached down and tugged at Grace’s pants hard, pulling them off her waist and revealing her red underwear. Anissa’s hand moved to Grace’s ass and she squeezed gently, drawing out a short moan. “Is this okay?”

“Fuck yes,” Grace growled. “God, Anissa. You look so sexy, laying under me with your legs spread.”

“Mmm, wait til you see me naked,” Anissa said, sighing as her fingers slipped across her clit quickly. “I can’t wait to finally taste you baby. I can’t wait til you let me eat your pussy.” Grace moaned loudly as she pressed her forehead against Anissa’s. She kissed her roughly, sucking her lower lip into her mouth. She pulled back and cursed under her breath.

“You’re gonna make me cum, talking like that,” Grace said, her voice trembling. 

“Stroke that clit baby,” Anissa whispered, staring up at Grace. “I want you to make yourself cum for me.” Grace sucked in a sharp breath, and looked down at Anissa. The sight of the other woman gazing up at her while touching herself was already too much, but her quiet dirty talk sent her over the edge. 

“Oh my God,” Grace whimpered, closing her eyes as her orgasm swept through her body. She moaned, her body shaking above Anissa’s. Anissa squeezed Grace’s ass again as she caught her breath. She pulled her hand from her pants and used it to prop herself up, no longer able to hold herself with only one arm anchored to the bed. 

“Fuck,” she said quietly. She looked down at Anissa, who was still touching herself. “Your turn.” Grace leaned down and kissed Anissa’s neck. “Are you close?” Anissa nodded, moaning as Grace bit into her throat.

“God, you are so fine,” Anissa said lowly. Grace chuckled and moved a hand to Anissa’s waist. 

“So you think about me too, huh” Grace murmured into Anissa’s neck. She kissed her under her jaw and moved her mouth to her ear. “What do you think about? Me eating your pussy? You think about me fucking you?” Anissa groaned and pushed her hips upwards against her own hand.

“Yes,” Anissa said, rubbing her clit desperately. “Yes I think about you fucking me all the time. I can’t focus.”

“Oh yeah? Have I been, distracting you?” Grace asked, her voice low in Anissa’s ear. “You thinkin about me stroking that spot while you’re trying to fall asleep? Am I keeping you up at night?”

“Yes baby,” Anissa furrowed her brow as Grace licked her earlobe. “God, I think about you every night.”

“When you’re in bed fingering yourself, do you imagine it’s me?” Grace asked softly, smiling as Anissa once again just moaned in response. “Is that what you want me to do to you?”

“Yes baby that’s all I want. Fuck, I’m so close,” Anissa whined. “Grace I need you so bad.” Grace sucked on Anissa’s earlobe and moved her hand from her waist to her inner thigh.

“I know baby. Soon you can have me whenever you want. But right now I need you to cum for me,” Grace said. She let out a hot breath against Anissa’s ear as her moans got higher. “That’s right, make that pussy cum for me baby.” Anissa cried out loudly as she came. Her veins caught fire as she arched off the bed, and she felt Grace’s arm move to her back and hold her as her body trembled. She let out a long, satisfied breath as she fell back to the bed, and smiled as Grace wrapped her arms around her. 

“Holy shit,” Anissa said breathlessly, making Grace laugh. “Mutual masturbation. I am _so_ into that. I didn’t know you talked so dirty.”

“I do when I’m extremely turned on,” Grace murmured, kissing Anissa’s temple before rolling onto her back and pulling Anissa on top of her. “And you, Anissa Pierce, really turn me on.” Anissa sighed contently and nuzzled into Grace’s neck. 

“You turn me on more than you know,” she said quietly, closing her eyes. “I’ve never been this tired just from touching myself.” 

“Me neither,” Grace admitted with a yawn. “You wanna go to bed?” Anissa nodded. 

“Yeah. We gotta get up though,”Anissa said sleepily. Grace groaned in protest. 

“Why? I’m so comfortable,” she said, squeezing Anissa for emphasis. Anissa moved from Grace and propped herself up on one elbow. 

“I’m not sleeping in my jeans,” Anissa said, smirking at the other woman. “Only heathens sleep in jeans.” Grace laughed. 

“Okay, okay.” She pulled off her jeans and top and tossed them to the floor, watching as Anissa did the same. “Do you want a t shirt? I know you don’t wanna sleep in your bra.” Anissa nodded, smiling at Grace as she reached behind herself and unhooked her navy blue bra. Grace hopped off of the bed and walked to her dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out two tee shirts. “Uh, are you under the covers?” 

“No,” Anissa said. “Get over here.” Grace walked backwards awkwardly, stretching her arm behind herself to hand Anissa the shirt. Anissa gave her a funny look. “What are you doing?”

“Oh uh, I didn’t wanna look, you know,” Grace said nervously as she undid her own bra and pulled her shirt over her head. “Just trying to be respectful.”

“You’re so cute,” Anissa chuckled. “Get on this bed.” Grace turned around, giving Anissa a sheepish grin as she climbed back into bed. Anissa pulled her close and kissed her softly. “Seriously, you’re really sweet.” 

“It’s easy to be that way with you,” Grace said, smiling at Anissa. Anissa kissed Grace’s cheek and closed her eyes, laying her head on Grace’s chest. “Everything is easy with you.”


End file.
